


Oh My Thor!

by MyFinalVerse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Dark Thor, Kidnapping in a way, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slow Burn, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFinalVerse/pseuds/MyFinalVerse
Summary: Loki was the loneliest, the poorest, and the least loved in the town. He was also the most beautiful. He prayed every day to the gods to keep him from harm. Except Thor. One day, Thor gives him the gift of magic, but Loki has other things in mind. Sad and outraged, Thor steals Loki away to the heavens to keep for himself.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be one chapter but for some reason I just kept writing. If anyone has any suggestions on how to keep this rolling, feel free to leave a comment. This is my first time writing a fic. Criticism is welcome (O^O)b

Loki wishes he could say he was a simple boy in a simple town surrounded by simple people. A boy whose parents loved him and would play with his friends in a town of a close community of people that would occasionally wave at him as they passed. Except that wasn’t the case.

Loki’s father drank more than he spoke to his own son. Loki’s mother whored more than she’d seen him. Their town was the seediest and the vilest of the kingdom. It was surrounded by the dead forest, the only way to enter safer towns was to pass through it. Its filthy streets were filled with filthy people that prayed to the gods to spite their enemies for their poor way of life. Loki was the loneliest, the poorest, and the least loved in the town. He was also the most beautiful. Though you couldn’t really tell. The grime and sweat on his body would fester and dirt would cling to the greasy mess of his face, hair, everything really. Water was a luxury and you couldn’t waste water trying to wash when there is only one gallon to share with the family.

Loki knew what his father did to make money was illegal and he knew what most of that money went toward. He knew what his mother did to make money and knew most of it went to her husband. When Loki turned thirteen years old, his father drunkenly yelled that it was time he learned to pull his weight and contribute to the family by forcing him out. He would not let him back in unless he brought money. Three days he was not allowed inside until Loki came back with a single coin. Tired, hungry and thirsty, the coin was snatched away from Loki’s hands and was used to buy a bottle of beer. His mother was kind enough to spare a bruised apple.

That night when his father went drinking and his mother went in search of foolish men, Loki cried himself to sleep, bundled up in a dirty rag, wondering what a hug would feel like. Every night before he would call upon the gods to look down upon him and give him strength, but tonight was not a night for hope. The morning after, both of his parents have yet to return. It was barely dawn, but he knew it would not be until late into the night that his parents would return. He remembered what his father told him and decided to go into town to look for work. He didn’t want to risk being thrown out again. He rose from the mat on the floor, tore the rag into four long strips and tied them around his feet. One on each sole and heel. Some stale bread under his bed would do for breakfast.

Loki traveled down the dirt path that led from his hut into town. It was a twenty-minute walk to reach the center. As he passed people they either ignored him, scowled at him, or formed a lecherous grin he didn’t want to understand. Yesterday had been lucky. While begging for food, a coin from the fruit vendor's clutch had fallen underneath the booth and he was able to snatch it up without anyone noticing. He doesn’t know whether he’ll be as lucky today. The whole town seemed busy and unapproachable. Street rats fighting over moldy cheese, kids fighting over a broken toy, vendors fighting with customers, adulterers fighting with their lovers. Loki sighed and kept walking, avoiding all the hate and glares. He continued until he noticed he was walking along the path to the dead forest. He paused for a moment and continued. This was the only path that led to the next town over, about a thirty-minute walk, but he had the whole day ahead of him, so hopefully, he would be able to find work. He kept on the very edge of the path, almost inside the forest. This road was known for common thieves attacking people by surprise and threatening them with violence unless you gave them everything on your person. Apparently, that’s what you get for trying to escape this shitty town. For fifteen minutes, he heard nothing but the drag of his feet and crunch of dead leaves. The trees all looked the same: skinny, gray and devoid of leaves. Suddenly, he heard the sound of leaves shifting underneath the wind. Except, this sound wasn’t as sharp as the crackle of dead leaves that he was used to. Instead, it sounded soft and melodic. Loki turned to his right and saw a bright green leaf. Just one. Such a little thing, almost two inches long, but it was the only thing worth noticing from the dull background of the forest. The leaf flew past him and he looked to where that leaf and flown from. A couple more little green leaves seemed to appear somehow from the space between dead trees. They way they moved seems different than the way he felt the wind blow. Almost like they were trying to escape.

In his final steps, he saw where the leaves had come from. His eyes widened as he looked at the tree in front of him. The bark was golden brown, shimmering in the morning daylight, a large bush of trees attached to far-reaching branches that glittered like diamonds and faded to normalcy when they fell and hit the ground. All trees in this forest were maybe a foot thick, but this tree was as wide as he was tall, branches thicker than his head. A small gust of the wind and some dirt in his eye seemed to break his trance. After rubbing the sting out, his eyes focused on a few stones embedded in the bark. Walking toward the tree, they seemed to grow bigger as he came closer. Once a foot away, he reached out to lay his left hand against the tree. Somehow it wasn’t as scratchy as he expected it to be, but firm and soft. Oddly enough, it seemed to get warmer the longer he touched it. The warmth spread throughout his entire body and a slight hum followed.

A low hanging branch lowered toward him. Loki almost stepped back until surprisingly small purple berries began to grow. He hurriedly reached for the berries with his other hand and began to eat them. They were slightly sweet and bursting with tart juices. When he finished, one of the stones slowly removed itself from the tree and Loki removed his hand from the tree to catch it in his palm. It felt like warm glass. The tree stopped humming but it continued in the stone until it faded. It looked to be made of amber, golden in color, with a smooth glassy outside layer and a molten inside that looked like restless lava.

 

_“Κρατώ μαζί μου την αναπνοή της ζωής.”_

The words escaped his mouth like a whisper outside of his control and his eyes blackened with clusters of stars to brighten them.

“Aah!” Loki yelled, dropping the stone as a sharp gust of wind and the snap of lightning was produced by the stone. His eyes returned to their normal green color and saw that the stone had transformed into a...necklace? Loki slowly approached where the stone had fallen and kneeled to take a close look. The chain was thin and black. The stone now resembled a jewel. It was shaped like a teardrop but still looked as if it contained lava inside a glass layer. It crackled for a few seconds with tiny bolts of lightning that soon dissipated. He reached for the necklace and it glowed, emanating warmth that he could feel from a few feet away. Startled, Loki pulled his hand away and the glow faded. Curious now, Loki reached for it again, but this time stared in awe as the stone glowed brighter and brighter as he neared it until he dared to touch it once more. The stone dulled again but Loki welcomed the warmth.

_What is this? I’ve heard of stones that carry magical properties, but those are all carried by mages._

Only those blessed by the gods were given the honor to wield a magic stone. However, no one has ever been chosen outside the gates of the kingdom’s capital and Loki’s town was the furthest you could get from there.

 _“For you...”_ Loki blinked. _Was that a voice?_ He thought. _Thieves would have attacked me by now so it couldn't be anyone from home._

_This is probably worth a lot of money. Who knows what a stone like this can go for._

Loki wasn’t thinking about keeping his father docile anymore. This stone was his ticket to freedom. His escape. His _new life_. He clasped the necklace around his neck and spun it around so the stone would be hidden beneath his long hair. Finding his way back to the path toward the next town was easy, but the road ahead to the capital would not be.


	2. Too Good to be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's arrive at the capital but with no food, no money, and no place to sleep, what can he do? A small miracle occurs but is it too good to be true?

Traveling on foot to reach the capital would be a ridiculous idea if anyone were to suggest it, so Loki had to find a different mode of transportation. It was almost midday-the best time for traders to transport goods to the next town. The only useful things this town could produce were some of the shadier ingredients for less well-intentioned mages. Human bone dust, the tears of virgins, placenta, even the bark of the dead forest were all just a few ingredients whose uses were not to be questioned.

He waited until a wooden cart led by an old man on his horse passed by. It had the painted white skull markings of illegal traders. There was no chance he wouldn’t be raided at least once, so Loki closely followed behind him until two thieves on horseback jumped out from the dead forest, armed with swords, and demanded food and money. Smart traders kept everything of importance hidden and disposable goods in plain view. After a few minutes of loading said goods onto their carrier bags and a good punch to the old man’s face, the thieves left. The old man rose from the ground he had been thrown on and checked his cargo, holding his bruised face. Loki peeked out from behind a tree and saw that the old man was hiding moonshine in an urn meant for human remains. One of the more harmless illegal goods then. In the time it took the man to mount his horse, Loki silently approached the cart from behind and boarded the cargo hold. He knew he was risking his life, but there was no other way to get to the capital. He wedged himself between two large rolled up carpets and several crates. It didn’t take long for the trader to resume his route and eventually, Loki was lulled into an uncomfortable sleep by the rocking of the uneven pathway.

* * *

Loki woke up after a crate had pushed up against him due to a harsh stop. He still isn’t fully conscious when the doors of the cargo hold are flung open and the cold wind does its job, slapping him awake. Five terrifying seconds pass as Loki waits for the man to realize he’s housed a stowaway. Loki sees nothing but darkness and the faint outline of the man’s body reaching blindly inside the cart. He almost breathes a sigh of relief as he realizes it’s nighttime and too dark to see much of anything. However, just because the old man couldn't see him doesn't mean he couldn't hear him. He was too close. Loki could hear his grumblings about being low on food and smell the stink of moonshine on his breath. 

“Now where’s that damn lamp?” His voice sounding harsh and tipsy. He reaches above the cart and starts to feel around for something. Loki uses the opportunity to jump off the cart and starts running.

“What the-you little shit! Come back here!” 

Loki didn’t stop running for ten minutes. The cold wind bit his lips and made his eyes water, but not once did he slow until he could no longer hear the old man yelling. Once he stopped running, he leaned his back against a wet stone wall to catch his breath, closing his eyes. Tilting his head back, he slowly opened them only to squint at the harsh yellow of a street lamp hanging directly above him. Loki set himself upright looked around at his surroundings. There were a couple of shops across the street. A shabby little library, bakery, and shoemaker. Turning around, he saw the store he was leaning against was a pub. There were two dirty windows with beige curtains. He could see the shadow of a large man against the curtains making sweeping motions. Loki took a couple of steps back and looked up for the name of the pub: Thunder. There was also a help wanted sign near the door.

Lucky! Loki thought. I might not be able to find someone to buy this necklace right away, but I can try getting a job here in the meantime. I hope it’s not so late that the owner might ask me to come tomorrow.

He climbed three steps up to the front door and reached his hand out toward the doorknob when suddenly, it flew open so quickly he felt a gust of wind pull him in. Loki gasped in surprise and tried to take a step back. His foot slipped on the wet stone and he began to fall backward. From inside the pub, a strong hand came toward him and gripped his wrist tightly, pulling him flush against a strong, broad chest. Loki looked up into the blue eyes of probably the most handsome man he’s ever seen. Strong jaw, tan skin, blue eyes, golden-yellow hair. The stone started to heat up. He could feel it on the back of his neck, spreading across the black chain around his throat.

Not now. Not in front of muscles here. 

He blushed, pulling his hand toward his chest and holding it with the other. The stone started cooling down. Still too close to the gorgeous man, Loki took a hurried step back in an attempt to feel less embarrassed.

“Sorry.” The man said. God his voice is like honey. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I-um. Sorry, I was l-looking at-um.” Loki stuttered, looking around for a plausible excuse as to why someone as young as him was standing outside a pub way too late at night. In the end, he couldn’t help but awkwardly stare at the strong man that had an irritatingly amused smile on his face. The gorgeous man laughed a deep, rumbling laugh that would have warmed many hearts and Loki’s face.

“Were you interested in applying for the job?” He gave Loki another smile and tilted his head toward the sign.

“Yes! Actually.” Loki said just a little too loudly. But this opportunity just slammed into him and he rushed not to waste it.

“I just arrived in town and I’m looking for a job! I can do whatever you need me to. My name is Loki. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and smiled, cheeks still rosy from the cold and lingering embarrassment.

A warmer smile spread across the man’s face. 

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance Loki. My name is Thor.” Thor grasped his hand and looked down at him.

He is too damn tall and just radiating heat.

Loki looked down at their clasped hands and was able to see how Thor’s tanned hand enveloped his smaller, paler one. He felt very possessed but very safe by such a common greeting.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” said Thor. Loki’s eyes looked up to Thor’s face. Something in his eyes. The sky blue seemed to turn a darker for just a moment.

“What was that?” Loki asked.

“Not many people are up for late night shifts so I haven't had many applicants.” Thor leaned down to take a closer look at Loki’s face. That smile looked like more of a smirk the longer he looked at him.

“Anyways, the job is yours.” Thor raised his hand to Loki’s jaw, delicately tracing the edge to his chin without touching him. His eyes flickered to Loki’s lips for one second and suddenly, Loki didn’t feel so safe anymore. 

“But you look like you need a warm bath and a place to stay.” Thor stood up straight and leaned against the doorframe. His smile looked kind again and his eyes returned to their bright blue.

“I have an empty storage room above the pub,” he said, pointing his thumb upward. “I don’t have any use for it and there’s an old cot around here somewhere you can sleep on. If you want the job, the room is yours.” 

If Loki wasn’t so desperate for a place to sleep he would have noticed the eagerness in Thor’s tone.

“What do you say?” Thor asked, smiling. 

Does he ever not smile?

“Yes! Thank you!” Loki shouted. “I’ll work hard, promise.” He said a little quieter, embarrassed by his outburst. Thor stepped aside and swept his arms in a welcoming motion toward the inside of the pub. Loki approached the doorway and climbed up the three steps once more. As he brushed against Thor’s right arm, a small burst of heat flickered from the stone until Loki and Thor no longer touched. Loki remained calm, thinking the stone only did this randomly. He didn’t see the color of Thor’s eyes change momentarily.

The inside of the pub felt warm and inviting. It was dimly lit with large candles strategically places in various corners of the place. It looked more like a lounge bar. Loki’s bare feet felt the softness of the burgundy carpet. His eyes admired the pristine black chestnut bar. He did notice that there was a lot of empty space, many cushions and furniture were all pushed to one area.

“Here. Take this.” Loki turned to find Thor holding out a thick gray blanket for him to take. Those eyes were too gentle, too kind. But it was rare for Loki to be the target of such soft expressions and he felt a little flattered. 

“Thank you,” Loki whispered shyly, accepting the blanket gratefully.

“You can get settled upstairs and start work in the morning. I actually bought this pub recently, so you’re gonna be busy helping me set up.” Another toothy grin and Loki felt a warmth spread in his stomach that had nothing to do with the stone. After a tour of the pub and a few minutes of small talk, Loki headed upstairs, laid down on the springy cot that felt much better than anything he’d ever slept on, and dozed off to sleep warm for the first time.

Hours after Loki had fallen asleep, Thor walked into his room and squatted next to his sleeping form. A strong hand reached out to Loki’s head to pluck a lock of hair. He wove the strand around a black leather wristband and wore it on his left hand. Thor continued to watch him sleep. Occasionally petting his head or caressing his face. All the while his eyes glowed a deep amber.


	3. Small Miracle?

Waking up relaxed and well-rested was a foreign feeling. In fact, Loki didn’t think he was waking up; he thought he was still dreaming. If you think that dreaming about sleeping in a bed for once is ridiculous, thousands of people would say you were wrong. Sometimes Loki would dream about the taste of clean water, a small kindness or a smile. Simple things can turn into luxuries when one isn’t privileged.

It took Loki around three minutes to become fully aware of his small miracle. Confusion, fear, and relief. These were emotional stages Loki went through to accept his new reality. Confusion at his surroundings, fear of their unfamiliarity, and relief at the actuality. He didn’t really know what to do now. He removed the blanket covering his body, stood, patted down his hair and stared at the wooden door of the room. What fate waited behind those doors?

He heard three hard knocks that would answer his question soon.

“Loki. Are you decent?” A deep voice asked from behind the door.

What was his name again? Thor? Loki looked down at his body clothed in the same rags he slept in. Well, he was as decent as he would ever be.

“Yes. You can come in.” He was a little nervous but determined as ever. If he wants to live a comfortable life he has to get used to a life of work.

Thor opened the door and stepped into the room. Smiling, of course. He looked sweaty from exertion and had smears of dirt and sawdust one his face, hands, knees, and feet that were all bare. He wore a sleeveless dark brown vest that was open to reveal his sweaty chest., loose tan pants that were rolled up to just above his knees and a black leather band around his left wrist. He had tied up his hair with a similar golden leather band that was the same color as his hair. 

“Well, you don’t look decent enough.” Thor frowned a little and held his chin with his right hand as if he were in deep thought. Loki looked down in humiliation. He hadn’t bathed in a few weeks. Back at the village, he would take a small rag with a little water and try to scrub most of the grime away, but water was scarce and took an hour’s walk to fetch from the nearest river.

“Come with me. It looks like both you and I are in need of a bath. A very long one” Thor smiled again, turned around and walked away, motioning Loki with his hand to follow. Thor led him downstairs and toward the bar. Behind sat several bottles of alcohol and all the tools and amenities a bartender would dream of. 

“There’s a secret entrance that I’ve never told anyone about, so let’s just keep this between you and me, okay?” With a wink and another goddamn smile, Thor reached out to the coat hanger next to the bar and, with what looked like an extreme amount of force, pulled it down and turned it to the left. Loki could hear a series of locks and moving parts and the wooden panel to the left of the shelves sunk further into the wall. Loki’s eyes widened in surprise but stayed silent. Thor pressed both his arms against the panel and pushed it toward the left, sliding the panel into the wall. Loki recognized the smell of flowers coming from the dark room and saw thick mist coming from the darkness. Disturbingly, it seemed to seek out something. Slowly gliding along the floor until it surrounded their feet. It was warm and very alluring.

Thor stepped into the dark hallway and turned toward Loki with his hand outstretched. It almost looked like the mist was emanating from his person with the way his body almost took up the entire doorway.

“Come, Loki.” He stared into Loki’s eyes, encouraging to follow yet again. “Trust me. You won’t regret it.”


	4. In God We Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing bath does not end up being so relaxing after all

“Trust me,” Thor said.

That made Loki laugh a bit inside. Trust him? Loki grew up learning that no one could be trusted. Not your friends, not your neighbors, especially not your parents. Sometimes not even yourself. His father almost traded a night with him for a case of beer until the disgusting old man thought it was too expensive to waste a case for a child “too old” for him.

Too many little miracles occurred in the past twenty-four hours for Loki to even think of trusting Thor. Thor found him on the street, took him in, gave him a job and a place to sleep. He got swept up in the miracle of Thor and his kindness and as much as he would love to think someone so selfless existed, it was not possible for him to blindly trust anymore. 

So why does it feel so tempting?

The stone starts to heat up, startling him from his thinking. This led to a small realization.

Has the stone been leading me here? His assumption wasn’t far off.

These stones are gifts from the Gods. They lead to good fortune, power, and happiness. Why would they lead me to a pub in the second-poorest village of the kingdom? 

Loki may not have trusted Thor, but he did trust in the value of these stones. They were the key to a new life. A happy life. If he were to put his trust in anything, it would be the miracle tied around his neck. 

If these stones can at least lead me to a potential buyer, my happiness could be bought.

With those final thoughts, Loki placed his hand in Thor’s, looked into his eyes, and nodded.

As they stepped into the dark the room, the mist thickened so much it resembled fog. Loki couldn’t see how far the dark hallway extended. It could go on endlessly for all he knew. A small bright light in the distance slowly came into view and Loki sighed in relief. As they approached the end of the hallway the light grew brighter, the moisture in the air thickened and grew warmer, and after walking through a wall of fog, Loki was finally able to clearly see where they arrive.

“This is my own little piece of heaven that I brought with me,” Thor said, stepping in front of Loki and spreading his arms wide. Loki’s eye widened in wonder and curiosity. It looked like...a spa? The first thing Loki noticed was a very large, steaming pond, surrounded by large rocks and boulders embedded into the ground, right in the middle of the room. It looked almost intentional how they surrounded the edges of the pond. The entire floor was made of stone and the water had a slight blue-greenish hue that glowed. He could tell that the pleasant smell came from the pond, the steam distributing the aroma throughout the room.

“This is a bathhouse.” Thor continued. “I built it myself. Wasn’t easy mind you.” Thor turned around so that his back faced Loki and motioned him to follow again. He led Loki to the left side of the room that had three sinks, large faucets and wooden buckets side by side with a drain close by.

“You can wash here and then relax in the spring,” Thor said.

“Spring?” Loki questioned.

“Yeah.” Thor motioned to the large pond he’d seen before. “There’s a large river in the forest. I directed the current to bring water down here...” Thor pointed to the edge of the pond where a small opening was hidden between two boulders. If you looked closely, you could see that water was flowing from the hidden place.

“...and leave through there.” Loki looked to where Thor pointed at the opposite end of the pond, where water left through a similar path between another two boulders.

“But that river is miles away! How did you ever dig a big enough stream to reach all the way into town?”

“Magic,” Thor said, winking. He said that too seriously but Loki dropped the subject. It wasn’t his place to question someone who offered him so much.

“Why don’t you bring us some soap from that little closet over there and we’ll start on our bath?” Loki walked to the opposite of the room. There were a couple of sliding wood panels that when opened revealed a couple of shelves. The closet held towels, massage oils, soap and other commodities. He grabbed a large and small towel, two random bottles with weird symbols on them, a sponge and terry cloth. He loaded the items into his arms and turned around to ask Thor if they would suffice and froze at the sight before him.

Thor had completely stripped down naked, his clothes nowhere to be found. He had removed his hair band, his long hair flowing past his shoulders. Even completely covered in dirt, Thor was a sight to behold. Large muscles evenly distributed throughout his wide frame, flexing and relaxing with every bucket of water he lifted to pour down on himself. Streams of water sliding down the curves of his body down in between his-

“Ah. Those would suffice nicely.” Thor said, eyeing Loki. Loki blushed fiercely and look down while approaching Thor to give him his supplies. Thor placed the items in one of the dry buckets and reached out toward him. Loki stepped back in surprise. Thor didn’t hesitate to step forward, tipping Loki’s head back and exposing his throat.

“What’s this around your neck?” Loki’s eyes widened and stepped back again, grasping his neck with his hand. The color of Thor’s eyes deepened a dark gold, reflecting the shimmering light of the spring.

“Not yours.” Loki held his head up defiantly and stared Thor down. Thor stared back indifferently, slowly blinking. He gave Loki a small smirk and said “Good.” with a thumbs up.

“If it’s important to you, you should protect it. I should know.” Loki was confused but relieved that Thor wasn’t interested enough to question him further. “Come. Once I finish washing, I’ll help you and we can relax in the spring once you’re clean.” Loki blushed a bit in shame. He knew he was filthy and to have Thor touch him made him feel insecure about his body. Thor slapped his hand across Loki’s back in gusto.

“There is no need to worry my little friend. I’ve been filthier in my days. You remind me of my youth.” Thor smiled again and turned around to resume scrubbing away any grime left on his body with the items in the bucket. Loki looked away shyly and amused himself by sitting on a nearby bench, watching the different colors of the water glow. Trying not stare at Thor’s body, of course. He didn’t know why it was so distracting. It made him feel...weird and it made his body feel warm...and weirder.

After Thor finished, he wrapped a towel around his hair and sunk into hot spring, facing away from Loki to give him some privacy. He told Loki which products were best for his skin and hair and how to use them and to repeat this process several times until the water ran clear. It was a little awkward at first. Loki would sometimes get the feeling that someone was watching him but when he turned around Thor would still be facing away from him, lounging in the spring. Noticing the lack of splashing sounds, Thor invited Loki to join him if he was finished. 

“It won’t hurt you.” He said, chuckling a bit. Loki wrapped himself in a small towel, which he was convinced was a hand towel, and approached the hot spring. As came closer, he could feel the steam getting hotter and thicker. He stopped just at the edge and dipped the tip of his foot into the pool of water. The water felt nice, a little hotter than necessary, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He slowly slipped into the water and relaxed against the wall of the pool. The warmth felt nice and soothing, encouraging Loki to fully relax.

“Why is it so important to you?” Loki opened his eyes, startled. He didn't even know that he had closed them.

“I’m sorry?” He asked, confused.

“That necklace,” Thor responded, looking at his neck. His voice sounded too low and too calm. “Why is it so important to you?” Loki hadn’t bothered taking it off. He wasn’t going to risk misplacing it. But Loki as relaxed and feeling too comfortable now. Thor has everything he could want: a place to call his own, a home, a soon-to-be respectable business guaranteed to make money, and an obvious enough talent that he could put to use to make little paradises like this one and maybe a profitable side business. Would Thor really care enough about Loki’s necklace?

Maybe if he considers just how much this is worth. There’s no need to tell him the whole truth.

“It’s...pretty valuable.”

“Oh? How valuable?”

“Just enough to cover living expenses for a few weeks. I was planning to sell this soon to move outta my old town. Still am. Maybe one day I can go to school but not without money. Once I sell this thing and save enough from working here, I can move on.” Loki had a little smile on his face from his little fantasy.

“You were planning to sell it?” Thor’s voice didn’t sound calm anymore. It sounded... otherworldly. Loki didn’t feel safe anymore. The air thickened and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. The atmosphere seemed to change, weighing heavily on him. Just a moment ago everything was happy and calm.

“SELL IT!?” Thor shouted, standing straight up, towel forgotten, hair seemingly floating mid-air. And his eyes. His eyes were the same color as the stone. He slowly walked over to Loki, water sloshing around his large thighs. His body screamed danger, his threatening presence looming over Loki. Loki couldn’t move. He was caught by surprise and now too frightened to do anything. He didn’t know what made Thor so mad. He clutched his tower closer to his body, pressing himself up against the stone wall of the hot spring.

“You knew its value, the possibilities it could lead to,” Thor said, voice calms again. “And yet still chose to sell it.” He was now in front of Loki and bent down on one knee to face him. Loki didn’t know what else to say other than the truth.

“Yes.” Thor’s eyes darkened for a moment.

“I thought you would appreciate my gift to you.” Thor’s hand reached up to cup Loki’s left cheek. Loki froze. Not knowing what Thor would do to him at his point. He almost forgot Thor was a stranger to him. How could he be such an idiot to become so vulnerable like this?

“But it seems I need to teach you a lesson.”


End file.
